Saving My Best Friend
by BonnietheBennett
Summary: What happens when Bonnie Bennett visits Jeremy Gilbert after he's moved away? How much trouble can a witch and human get into afterall? Rated 21 plus. Dedicated to the most amazing love interest that I have ever had on Bonnie who is also my favorite Jeremy. Will update according to comments.


So many things had passed in Mystic Falls, it had been years ago that Bonnie had been the simple witch that existed there with her friends and family, the people who lived there were her best friends and she'd never forget them, but since Kai had linked Bonnie to Elena, she could no longer stand to be around her friends, especially Damon. Yes Damon and Bonnie had a lot of experiences together, but she knew that she could no longer just be around him while she lived, seeing as she and she alone was the reason that he couldn't be with his one true love. It really didn't help anything that Damon was counting down the days until he saw Elena. Bonnie needed to get lost, and so she had found the one person who had always been there for her, the one person who had always looked out for her best interests except when he fucked up with Ana, Bonnie decided to go see Jeremy Gilbert. She had hated how she ended things, but at the time she felt it was for the best, Bon not feeling quite the same after she had returned from the other side, she knew that she loved him but that she wasn't the absolute bestthing for him. Bonnie had decided to turn her attentions on Tyler Lockwood, dating him which she heard from others pissed Jeremy the hell off, but Tyler was a distraction from everything that had happened on the other side. She stayed with Tyler, but decided to do a long distance relationship and move to where Jeremy was.

Bonnie moved to Colorado where she had been told Jeremy was attending art school, something Elena wanted her to believe but Bonnie knew much better. Jeremy was hunting vampires, putting his life into danger. Bon found him and after talking to him asking to be his friend, talked him temporarily out of the hunting. She wanted to give Jeremy a normal life, well as normal as possible seeing as he had no one but Alaric anymore. Bon had decided she wanted to be the one person to make things normal. Bon had asked Jeremy what his dream was, and he had told her that he wanted to be a first responder. Bonnie took part of her money that grams had left to her, and helped Jeremy to finance himself through school. She was here as his friend still, nothing romantic had happened between them for over a year. Neither one of them had chosen to date though. Bon knew if he dated that she would accept it, but she would also probably kick someone's ass, she cared more about him than herself and that's why she was living somewhere far away from her family and friends, just to make Jeremy happy.

Bonnie started to attend the nearby college to earn her degree in Archeology, she was extremely interested in learning about magical artifacts and she believed this was her ticket into learning. Bonnie never told Jeremy why she was going to school or what she was planning to do and actually search for these artifacts, because Jeremy like always was extremely protective of her. It was near Valentine's Day, Jeremy was full time working as a firefighter, Bon and Jeremy were sharing an apartment as roommates to save on money. Bonnie knew that no matter how distant they had been from each other for a year, that she wanted to know if Jeremy still had feelings for her. Living with someone for so long, started to make them have emotions. After a phone call to Tyler, she decided she was sick of a long distance relationship and left him weeks ago, but she hadn't told Jeremy who believed they were still together. Which is why he never made a move on Bonnie. Bonnie was going to change that today. She wanted to get Jeremy's attention in some way, and get him to admit that even though they were acting like friends, he felt more like she did. She decided to set up a plan, and it would start tonight. Bon decided to send flowers to herself. Bon knew that it would either piss Jeremy off, but she decided to try it anyways. She wanted Jeremy to admit his feelings and he wouldn't, he had been so void ever since she had moved with him. Bon blamed herself because she was connected to Elena and unless she died Elena wouldn't come back.

It was 4:55 and Jeremy was home any minute. She was expecting to see him. But as she looked out the window of her apartment, she saw the flower man showing up and right next to him was Jeremy. Jeremy was holding the flowers for Bonnie, he came inside the small apartment, devoid of any emotion. "Hi Jeremy." she spoke with a smile, hoping he didn't figure out she had sent flowers to herself. Bon had learned the idea from watching Cher on clueless. Bon looked at him and he didnt seem phased. She looked at him, and all he did was laugh. Bon looked at him, "What-whats wrong?"

Jeremy saw the flowers, the return address was the same as the sender address, he knew in that very moment she had tried to send flowers to herself to get his attention. He looked at her, "You know." he said with a nod. "If you wanted me you could have said something, if you wanted my attention Bonnie you could have asked, if you felt anything at all for me you could have mentioned it, but no."

Bon paused, looking at him, then looking away. Somehow he knew. "Jeremy-I" she said looking at him.

He walked up to her, "Do you even get how many times I have wanted to kiss you and have known I can't because you're with that asshole?" he asked.

Bon blushed, "No I didn't know you wanted to kiss me Jeremy I swear."

"I did.. past tense. But not now. Because now this is a game." He shoved past her dropping the flowers onto the table. He was irritated, and Bonnie realized she had made a horrible mistake.

Bonnie followed after him into the bedroom, he was taking off his shoes and socks, and she looked at him. "Jeremy..." She flipped their bodies shoving him up against the wall, looking into his eyes, "I love you. I broke up with Tyler weeks ago, he meant nothing to me. I didn't even touch him like ever." she said.

Jer looked at her, "Again, another game. I don't have time for this." HE said being stubborn.

Bon looked at him, "Then it's a game, it's all a game." she said. "If it's a game, then I guess it's a game that my showers are extra long because I think of you and only you, and not because like I told you I'm doing my hair." She said.

Jeremy tried his best to ignored her comments. He too had thought about her, but it had been wrong, a whole year of this, a whole year and finally she was telling him how she felt. He pulled away. "It's almost valentines day and I'm getting a girlfriend who doesn't play games. So get over me." he said moving past her, pulling on a hoodie and getting his shoes back on and heading straight out of the apartment, knocking over the flowers on the way out.

It was February 11, and Bon had succumbed to the idea that she was going to be lonely, Jeremy had returned to the house but hadn't said a word to her. He was spending nights out, and she knew exactly what that meant. Bonnie realized that she had played a few games. Bon felt bad about it and realized that she was making an incredible mistake. It was time for Jeremy to come home, she heard his car, and suddenly it pulled up and a girl got out of the car, she was beautiful. Bonnie heard her giggling and thought she'd hit a wall, instead no, she watched as Jeremy brought her up the steps and directly into the apartment and into his bedroom without so much as even looking at Bonnie. "Hi" bon said. "Are you= Are you hungry?" She asked the girl. She shook her head, holding onto Jeremy's hand. "Oh no Jeremy is taking me out for dinner." she said with a smile. "Thanks though." Then he went into the room and locked the door with her inside. Part of Bonnie wanted to listen to what was going on, and part of her didn't even want to know. All she knew was she was hurt, and she had no right to be. Jeremy had said he was going to find a girlfriend afterall, and pretty girls like her liked firefighters. Bon went to the table and sat down, sighing, she was frustrated.

"How long do we have to be in here?" Samantha asked. Jeremy looked at her, "As long as you'd like to be. I think Bonnie may have gotten the point. That girl played with my heart so I'm going to play with hers a little bit."

"Do you think she knows?" She asked looking at Jeremy.

"That you're engaged to someone else?" he questioned. "Oh no." he said. "But I am going to win this." he said with a smile. "Thanks for agreeing to do it. I had to show her that she can't play games with me and get away with it."

Samantha looked at him, "Are you sure you aren't totally in love with her?" she asked seriously.

Jeremy looked at her. "I know I do love her. And I'm in love but she can't just get me back like that. She has to work for it." he said. "Come on, let's go out to the club where I promised you dinner. I'm just glad Joe let us do this plan. He's a great guy."

Jeremy messed up his hair a bit and walked out seeing Bon, he passed her with Samantha. "Going out. See you later."

That was the moment Bonnie realized she wasn't just going to let some bitch steal her man, there was too much history between she and Jeremy. It felt almost as when Liv had flirted with Jeremy. It was beyond annoying, and her giggles to Jeremy's jokes felt like a cat scratching a chalkboard.

Bon watched them leave, and hopped into her car following them to a club. Bonnie realized that Jeremy had never taken her to a club before, had he lost his damned mind? Bon parked the car and got out and let them go in first, she followed after them, finding herself in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by other men, she started to dirty dance with them, not giving a fuck, if Jeremy could move on so could she.

Samantha took a seat and saw Joe come up and kiss her, "How did it go?" he asked Jeremy. Jeremy nodded, "I think she's jealous." Samantha looked at her, "No I think she's on the dancefloor."

Jeremy looked and saw Bonnie bumping and grinding, and he was pissed, he stormed into the center of the dance floor like a raging bull pulling the other guys away from her. "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Bon looked at him, "Just what you're doing. Moving the hell on."

Jeremy grabbed her shoulders. "We are getting out of here."

She looked at him, "You have to force me to, and you know I have magic, these men and I were actually dancing until we were so rudely interuptted."

Jeremy grabbed her arm pulling her. "I will force you to go. We need to talk."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well you better warn your girlfriend you're leaving." Bon watched as Samantha kissed Joe. "And she's already cheating on you. You pick so well Jeremy."

Jeremy knew he wasn't going to make it home with Bonnie, he grabbed her and moved her into the back behind the curtains where no one would see them, there was a cement alcove and a curtain which hid them. Bon moved under it and looked at him. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "I don't know what your deal is but I'm sick of this." she said looking at him, Bon looked at him and was going to say more, until he crushed his lips to hers. She pulled back, "Oh hell no, you have that other chick." Jer looked at her, "She's my friends fiance, I was only getting even with you for sending flowers to yourself." Bon looked at him, "Well I don't play games, I am going to find a boyfriend who doesn't play games." She started to walk off and Jeremy gripped her arms pulling her close, into another kiss, caressing her hair, Bon was feeling weak, could it be true that they both had emotions for each other? Bon didn't ignore his kiss, she kissed him back this time, she looked at him not knowing what to do next. Jer looked at her grabbing her shirt pulling it off of her, he looked at her. "Should we stop?" he asked. She looked at him, grabbing his shirt nearly ripping it off, she tossed it behind her head. Bon started placing kisses over his chest, she was getting heated up, she bit his nipples, making them erect, she placed her hand over his chest letting her hands skim over his strong abs and down to his pants, she rubbed her hand over his pants as the loud music boomed, she felt his erection, he was hard, and that turned her on even more. Bon was wearing a shorter skirt, she looked at him and waited for him to move.

Could it be that Jeremy was in heaven? He had bon right where he wanted her and after so long of not being able to touch her, he was able to, he wanted to ravish her every body part and make her feel special, he wanted to finger her and lick her and everything but they were in public and could be caught at any moment. He looked at her, "Do you want to stop?" he asked. "No" She replied. Bon started working on his pants undoing the belt and sliding them down, she saw the cock that once had belonged to her, she wrapped her fist around it as it sprang to life. Bon wanted to suck him but now wasn't the time. A great need of heat flushed through her body, she needed him right now, she was soaking wet. She just needed him right now. The music reverberated off the walls and Bonnie leaned back against the wall. "I want you." She moaned closing her eyes.

Jeremy knew it was now or never, this was dangerous and in public, even though they were hidden, he wanted someplace so much more romantic but he could not turn down the fact that she wanted him. It was almost too much. He gripped his thick rod and teased her clit a few times, and then moved his head inside of her and just the head. Bonnie gripped hold of his back, "Please" she moaned, digging her nails into his back until she drew blood. Jeremy shoved his cock in one thrust immediately into her. Bon's body tensed as she felt his length entering her. Bon looked at him and moaned closing her eyes, she wiggled her thighs open. Bon accepted his length, she steadied herself over his shoulders with her arms. She looked at him, moving her hips up and down to match his every stroke. She was still so shocked this was happening. "You're inside of me. We haven't done this in a while. Maybe we should have waited for a bed." She teased.

Jeremy didn't hear much of anything, all he knew was that women talked too much during sex. "Yeah Bon." he said, moving in and out of her. She arched her back against the cold wall. Bon smiled and looked at him, he was going so hard that a thin line of sweat came across his forehead. "I love you." she said. He looked at her, not thinking it was the time to say it, but he did. "I love you."

Bon and Jeremy spent about twenty minutes behind the alcove together, until she reached her climax and bit her hand in order not to scream out his name. Bon looked at Jeremy and moaned with a groan, she felt him start to release, she looked at him and suddenly an idea came to her mind. When he pulled out, she looked at him. "We have to go. We have got to go." he looked at her, "What was that a wham bam thank you maam?" Bon looked at him getting dressed, "No.. but I know how to save Elena." she said. 


End file.
